


what went down in 3rd floor boys bathroom

by sugarplvmfairy



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Blood, Murder Mystery, Soobin is a Ghost, Yeonbin, Yeonjun is whipped, mild description of violence, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplvmfairy/pseuds/sugarplvmfairy
Summary: New kid, Choi Yeonjun, was struggling to make any friends on his first day of school.Wanting to shut himself away from people, Yeonjun hid inside the abandoned boys bathroom on the third floor. Little did he know, a strangely attractive ghost haunts the little quarter, and Yeonjun just so happens to be the right person to get what the ghost wants.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 33
Kudos: 49





	1. first encounter

_"New school, same old stuff... again." _Yeonjun muttered underneath his breath, taking a pause to contemplate his existence before quickly stuffing a gimbap to his mouth.__

____

____

Choi Yeonjun is an introvert with severe social anxiety, he couldn't even hold an actual face-to-face conversation without feeling drained and sick in a matter of seconds, so much so, he decided to eat lunch in the abandoned boys bathroom up in the third floor of the school.

Good ol' first day blues... Yeonjun was very sure from the beginning that he wouldn't survive his first day in a new school without feeling like complete shit.

It was both of his parents' decision for Yeonjun to transfer schools, they said he would fit in more with the kids over here and for obvious reasons, Yeonjun never wholeheartedly agreed with them. Yeonjun thought his old school was decent, he had friends even though there were only two or three of them, and yet, it wasn't enough to convince his parents.

_"I'm so pathetic." _Yeonjun thought, putting away his lunchbox inside a small bag, losing his appetite all the sudden. Just when Yeonjun was about to unlock the bathroom stall's door, someone knocked on it, badly startling the blue haired-boy who nearly dropped his lunch box.__

____

____

"Hello?" A voice called out to Yeonjun from outside. Feeling annoyed, he quickly unlocked the door and pulled it wide open.

To his surprise, Yeonjun was now facing a tall, dark-haired boy, wearing the same uniform as him, with the only difference being that his tie was loosely tied around his unbuttoned collar. Both Yeonjun and the boy had the same confused expression on their faces, they continued staring at each other in silence, before the dark-haired boy shook his head and sighed before getting an actual word out of his mouth.

"Are you new here?" He asked, promptly stepping away from the bathroom stall to make way for the bewildered Yeonjun "I don't think I've seen you before."

Yeonjun stepped out from the stall, putting his lunch box aside on the sink. He then turned around to face the other boy once more "Uhh... yeah." He stammered, shifting his gaze away, trying to avoid eye contact at all cost.

"I'm Soobin, and you are?" The tall boy smiled as he offered his hand. Yeonjun zoned out for a second before returning back to reality and shook Soobin's hand "Yeonjun." He felt weird introducing himself like that afterwards. Soobin's warm smile had widen than before, showing a pair of dimples on his cheeks, Yeonjun couldn't help but blush a little as he stole glances at his face.

"First day of school, huh?" Soobin asked, laying his back on the dusty wall of the bathroom, seemingly not caring at all about his vest getting dirty "Yeah. It's too obvious, right?" Yeonjun replied, staring at his blurred reflection in the mirror, Soobin let out a chuckle "Kind of, but I don't judge you."

Yeonjun took a few steps closer to where Soobin was standing, finally gaining the courage to make eye contacts with him, at least for now.

"Have you made any friends?" Soobin asked as he rubbed his shoulder, the dark-haired boy looked away from Yeonjun, afraid that he would annoy him in some way.

"No... well, not yet." Yeonjun replied, slumping against a closed bathroom stall facing Soobin "You don't look like you have friends either." He let out a little laugh, earning a scoff from Soobin "I never said that, I actually have a lot of friends."

Yeonjun laughed again, he thought Soobin was being ironic by saying that. Yet, his laughter stopped after he saw the boy staring at him with a glint of sadness in his eyes. _"Dick move there, Yeonjun." _He mentally cursed himself.__

____

____

"I'm sorry." Yeonjun breathed out, Soobin replied to him with a forced smile. The boy slowly walked towards the mirror, putting his hands down the edges of the sink "It's okay."

Soobin clearly lied. Even Yeonjun who couldn't interact well with a human being had noticed it.

"So what are you doing here, Soobin? I guess I just assumed that you feel lonely too." Yeonjun said sympathetically "Well, I..."

Before Soobin could finish his words, the bell had rang once again, signaling the end of first period lunch break. Yeonjun quickly grabbed his lunch box before making his way out of the bathroom, before stepping out of the entrance, he looked back towards Soobin who was still standing by the sink.

"Wanna walk to class together?" Yeonjun asked with obvious hope and excitement in his voice "No. You go ahead, Yeonjun." Soobin replied nonchalantly, still, Yeonjun didn't move at all "But can we meet again later?" Yeonjun asked once again, still with excitement in his tone even though he was already rejected, Soobin nodded at him in response.

"Yes, I'll see you later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm finally back with a new story.
> 
> So I came up with this in a whim, I don't actually know if I should take this seriously. Please give me some positive feedbacks if y'all want me to continue this.
> 
> So if I decided to actually continue this, in the next chapter, we will get to know Yeonjun, Soobin, and the others a little bit more, and it will also provide more context to the story.
> 
> I guess that's all I have to say for now, thanks for reading<3.
> 
> (p.s: Yeonjun is a whole mood lmao)


	2. i used to love bread

_"Finally." _Yeonjun thought as the sound of the bell ringing echoed throughout the room, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer through the incredibly boring history lecture.__

__For once, the blue-haired boy had stopped staring out the window beside his desk to quickly look around the now fairly empty classroom. Most of his classmates have already left for the cafeteria and other parts of the school, and he was among the few students that were still staying inside._ _

__Bored of sitting still on his desk, Yeonjun stood up and made his way out of the classroom, slipping his phone inside the pocket of his shirt, bringing two packs of bread and his water bottle._ _

__"Hey, wait up!" Someone called out to Yeonjun from behind his back. At first, Yeonjun was clearly reluctant to speak with anyone, though, he remembered his encounter with the Soobin boy back in first period lunch break, Yeonjun thought that maybe making actual friends was worth a shot._ _

__Yeonjun turned his back to find a certain boy with bleached hair— Yeonjun noticed him on the few hours he had been in this class, he guessed that the boy's name was Chan or something, if he had been correct. Yeonjun has a bad habit of judging people by their first impressions, and Chan didn't come off as too well in his view, Yeonjun guessed that he's a genuinely good person, yet, he wouldn't approach him first because the boy seemed too loud and outgoing for him._ _

__"Yeonjun, right? I'm Chan, by the way." The blond-haired boy said enthusiastically, reaching out to offer his hand "Yeah, nice to meet you." Yeonjun replied awkwardly as he accepted Chan's hand._ _

__"Wanna eat lunch with us?" Chan asked, pointing at two other boys sitting on the desks in the corner of the room, one of them had slate black hair and the other one had similar blond hair as Chan yet his were a lot longer. The two boys were also in their class, though, they didn't stand out as much as Chan did "That one's Hyunjin and that one's Changbin." He continued, Yeonjun only responded with a nod._ _

__Yeonjun paused for a second as he always does in conversations, he actually wanted to accept Chan's request and for once, stop being an asshole, yet, just the thought of how crowded the cafeteria is made Yeonjun shiver. Also, Yeonjun was going to go to the boys bathroom up on the third floor to meet up with Soobin— someone that he is actually interested on getting to know._ _

__"I think I'll pass, maybe tomorrow?" Yeonjun chirped out as he scratched his neck in embarassment, Chan nodded with a smile on his face, Yeonjun accepted it as him understanding "Alright, we'll catch you later."_ _

__

__—_ _

__

__"Soobin?" Yeonjun called out as he entered the abandoned bathroom, yet, he got nothing in response._ _

__Yeonjun pouted as he realized that Soobin hasn't arrived yet, he quickly got inside one of the stall and unpacked his bread, agressively biting into it in major disappointment._ _

___"Hi, Yeonjun!"_ _ _

____And with that, Yeonjun nearly choked on his bread. He quickly swallowed it and frantically searched for his bottle, Yeonjun panted heavily when he finally got to gulp down on the water._ _ _ _

____"Sorry for that." Soobin said before he burst into laughter, looking at Yeonjun who was so sure that he was about to die because of the goddamned bread._ _ _ _

____"Don't you fucking do that again!" Yeonjun snapped, yet, he couldn't bear getting mad at the tall boy who was currently laughing hysterically at him. Hearing that, Soobin's laughter died down, although he was still grinning as he wiped down the tears on his eyes "I'm sorry, haven't had a good laugh in a while."_ _ _ _

____Yeonjun rolled his eyes in a playfully, leaving the stall and proceeded to slump his back on it's door, facing Soobin who was sitting on top of the sink "Want some bread?" Yeonjun asked, lending him an uneaten pack of bread he brought on purpose for him "What if I choke on it?" Soobin had burst into laughter once again "Soobin!" Yeonjun hissed before lunging forward and grabbed both of Soobin's arms, tackling him in a playful manner._ _ _ _

____As Yeonjun continued to tackle him, Soobin's eyes widened, looking terrified all the sudden. Yeonjun's face along with the rest of the bathroom had blurred out, Soobin let out incoherent gasps and whimpers as he felt his head spiraling. In shock, Yeonjun let go of Soobin's arms, he got even more confused when Soobin got up from the sink and proceeeded to limp over to the corner of the room where he finally curled up on the ground._ _ _ _

____"Soobin, what's wrong?" Yeonjun frowned, kneeling beside the dark-haired boy, afraid of making him even more terrified for some reason. "I— I—" Soobin trembled, eyes still wide as he stared blankly into nothing._ _ _ _

____"Please, help!"_ _ _ _

____Soobin started thrashing in place as he covered his face with both of his large palms, Yeonjun watched him having a mental breakdown in complete utter silence, trying not to let his anxieties get to him too or else it would be a case of synchronized double breakdowns._ _ _ _

____"Soobin, calm down." Yeonjun comforted him, hugging the poor boy with a slight force, he continued thrashing in Yeonjun's arms before finally getting exhausted and going completely limp. "Here, have my bread and water." Yeonjun offered, opening up his water bottle and reached out to give it to Soobin along with the unopened pack of bread, Soobin nodded, refusing to take anything from Yeonjun "It's okay, but I want you to calm down." Yeonjun said gently, rubbing Soobin's back in a circular motion "Look around, Soobin. There's nothing to be afraid of."_ _ _ _

____Soobin looked at Yeonjun with glossy eyes, Yeonjun couldn't help but blush once again when he noticed just how delicate the boy's face is— round eyes brimming with tears and small rosy lips pouting so adorably. Soobin reached out his shaky hands to grab the pack of bread Yeonjun had offered to him, holding it in front of his face as he looked deeply at it._ _ _ _

____"I used to love bread."_ _ _ _

____Yeonjun chuckled after hearing Soobin blurt out such a random thought, finding how tenderly he looked at the piece of bread to be so cute "Used to?" He asked, Soobin nodded in response "Yeah, I lost my appetite to even eat anything now."_ _ _ _

____"I feel you." Yeonjun sighed, finally sitting down on the dirty ground to be in a more relaxed position "Soobin, I don't mean to be nosy but you haven't answered my question yet." The blue-haired boy cringed after spurting out like that "Oh, yeah. About me being in this bathroom, right?"_ _ _ _

____There was a long awkward pause before Yeonjun or Soobin could say anything else, Yeonjun played around with the rim of his vest, looking back and forth at the ground and at Soobin. "So are you gonna say anything?" Yeonjun asked, Soobin sighed before he decided to face him directly again._ _ _ _

____"Would you believe me if I tell you that I was popular?" Soobin asked, Yeonjun stayed silent, he didn't want to offend Soobin by ridiculing him "I talk to everyone around here, but some of them didn't like me." He continued, Yeonjun raised his eyebrow, trying to figure out what Soobin was trying to tell him._ _ _ _

______"They hurt me. They hurt me, Yeonjun." _ ____ _ _ _ __

______Hearing Soobin about to burst into tears again, Yeonjun quickly pulled him towards his shoulder, hugging him tightly and wanting to never let go "Shhh... it's alright. No one's gonna hurt you." Yeonjun replied softly "From now on, I'm your friend and you're gonna tell me if someone hurt you."_ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What a fucking liar." _Yeonjun thought, he couldn't even hold a conversation with anyone else, and there he was, swearing that he would protect this boy he had known only for a few hours.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Suddenly, the bell had ring once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Are you gonna be okay?" Yeonjun asked with concern in his tone "I'm fine, Yeonjun." Soobin insisted "Please, go ahead." And with that, Yeonjun's hope of walking to class with him was crushed for the second time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As soon as he left the bathroom, Yeonjun climbed down the stairs to get back to his class down in the second floor. The boy kept thinking, who on earth is this Soobin guy?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________From the moment he met him a few hours ago, Yeonjun noticed there was something off going on with Soobin, as if there was a looming sadness behind the cheerful facade he put on. And now, Yeonjun's doubts regarding Soobin was confirmed with him having an actual breakdown with Yeonjun there to comfort him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What a day, indeed." Yeonjun breathed out, his head filled with questions up until his first day of school was finally over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind the stupid chapter name lmao, I just thought it was so in character for Soobin.
> 
> So here we meet the first 3 members of Stray Kids! And we will meet the rest of them, along with TXT in the upcoming chapters. Let me tell you, it's gonna be a wild ride( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).
> 
> (p.s: If I were Yeonjun, I would've realize that Soobin is a ghost very quickly, our boy surely have never watched a horror movie in his life.)


	3. it's a sad story

Yeonjun woke up with a pang in his chest, the blue-haired boy frantically gasped for air as he sat up. A glass of mineral water was conveniently placed on the end table beside his bed, he then grabbed it and quickly gulped down until the glass was left empty.

_"It's just a stupid nightmare, pull yourself together." _Yeonjun closed his eyes and repeated those words over and over until he managed to calm himself down a bit.__

__Yeonjun had a weirdly specific nightmare— he saw Soobin, the strange dark-haired boy he met in the abandoned bathroom on his first day of school— The memories from yesterday suddenly flashed back into Yeonjun's mind; Soobin broke down crying with Yeonjun there to comfort him._ _

___"Please, help!" ____ _

_____"They hurt me. They hurt me, Yeonjun." ____ _ _ _

______In his nightmare, Soobin was crying out out in the same way he did during that exact moment, but there was a shadowy figure hovering above him who were helplessly lying down on the ground, and Yeonjun couldn't do anything besides watching the boy he came to care about screaming in fear afterwards._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yeonjun knew something bad must've happened to Soobin, he knew Soobin was hurting, and he deeply regretted letting go of the poor boy from his arms at that time, if it weren't for the stupid school bell._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yeonjun finally regained his thoughts after minutes of muttering to himself and subconsciously peeling off the tip of his fingernails, he let out a groan before getting up from the bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Rise and shine." He groaned, scratching his right eye as he lazily made his way out of the bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______—_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Second day of school have started for Choi Yeonjun, and who would've thought that the boy with social anxiety finally agreed to eat at the crowded cafeteria?_ _ _ _ _ _

______As promised, Yeonjun went to have lunch with Chan, a promise he nearly broke if it weren't for Hyunjin and Changbin not joining in because of their sudden change of plans, that made Yeonjun feel a bit relieved since he didn't have to interact with too many people on one table, just him and Chan._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yeonjun stared at the boy with curly blonde hair stuffing food into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten for days, in contrast to Yeonjun himself who only poked at the rice in his lunch box and only occasionally taking small bites out if it. Yeonjun wondered why Chan seems to be so excited about everything, it's like he doesn't have to worry about anything in this world._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're not eating?" Chan asked while still chewing on his food, Yeonjun shook his head in response "I'm not that hungry."_ _ _ _ _ _

______As expected from Yeonjun, he felt highly uncomfortable sitting in the crowded area, the constant sound of people talking and dropping stuff made him want to run away instantly. The thought of Soobin and the nightmare he had still lingered in around head, and it's not helping him either._ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly, Yeonjun's eyes widened as he felt a spark inside him. He was pretty sure that Chan is popular around school, so he must've known Soobin, right? Yeonjun had closed his lunch box before shifting his focus back on to him, the blue-haired boy with doe eyes was more than ready to hear about his... friend._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, Chan." He tapped on the table to get his classmate's attention, for once, Chan stopped eating to look at Yeonjun "What's up?" He replied, looking a bit surprised due to the fact that Yeonjun finally talked to him first "Can I... ask you something?" Chan then nodded his head "Go on."_ _ _ _ _ _

_______This is it, Yeonjun. _He thought.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do you happen to know someone named Soobin?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And with that, Chan went into total silence as if he had froze. The blond opened his mouth to try and say a word, staring deeply into Yeonjun's eyes with slight sadness, only puzzling him even further with that reaction. Yeonjun raised his eyebrows, indirectly pushing Chan to answer his question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So you must've heard the news already." Chan breathed out, ending his eye contact with Yeonjun and proceeded to look down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yeonjun felt the same exact pang in his chest as when he woke up this morning, something felt off about Chan's reaction to his question. Though, Yeonjun wouldn't leave it before he got the actual answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What do you mean?" He asked, slanting his back to face Chan even further. Chan looked up to Yeonjun once again, still with a weird facial expression, he sighed before gaining the courage to gave Yeonjun his answer "It's a sad story."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The pain Yeonjun felt grew even more now, he felt like running away and breaking down, yet, he hasn't got what he want out of the boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sad story?" Yeonjun asked, so close to snapping out in some way. This is it, he would find out about what's going on with the boy that have been haunting his dream._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Choi Soobin was a sophomore here, he would've been in the same year as us now." Chan muttered "He got murdered in the boys bathroom on the third floor, they never made an arrest after that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yeonjun's eyes shot wide open after he processed those words, his mind running to all sorts of places, all the noise and the rest of his surroundings seemed to shift into a blur._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Murdered? Soobin... is dead this whole time? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Soobin is a ghost. I befriended a ghost? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Is that why he refused to eat or drink anything? Because ghosts can't eat? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Soobin cried. Was he having flashbacks to when he got murdered? No. No. It can't be. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Yeonjun felt like he was going crazy, he felt sick, and the possibility of him throwing up in the cafeteria wasn't so far fetched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yeonjun-ah?" Chan called out, looking concerned for Yeonjun who had been zoning out with pure shockness on his face. Yeonjun flinched as he realized that Chan was standing beside him, with his hand on top of his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Just as he thought that things couldn't get worse, three boys he has never seen before approached Yeonjun and Chan in their table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Hey, Chan-hyung!" One of them shouted from the near distance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Without taking a good look at their faces, Yeonjun quickly got up from his seat, frantically walking out of the cafeteria. He was sure that so many eyes were following him, including the three boys that he just passed by on his way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Yeonjun walked through the hallway in a fast pace, heading towards the godforsaken bathroom, about to get a peace of his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Soobin!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Yeonjun had clearly lost it at this point, he ran through to the edge of the dirtied bathroom, checking stalls after stalls to find him. And to his luck, Choi Soobin, the so-called ghost boy, was nowhere to be found._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Soobin!" Yeonjun screamed his name, hoping that Soobin would apparate into this bathroom to face him. Tears started falling out from his eyes, Yeonjun slammed his fist on to the wall of a stall as he looked down in pure distraught._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Yeonjun..." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Of course, Yeonjun would recognize that voice anywhere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He looked up to find the boy he came here all the way for, wearing his unkempt uniform as usual, staring at him with sorrow in his eyes. Yeonjun quickly wiped his tears off and walked closer towards Soobin, he grasped the boy's shoulder firmly, but he was still conscious enough to not be excessively rough at him for obvious reasons._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"So now you know..." Soobin breathed out, trying to hold back from crying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Please tell me that it's not true." Yeonjun frowned as he replied "If it's true, there's no way I could see you, there's no way I could touch you like this! It's impossible, right?" Yeonjun blurted out as he shook Soobin's shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The tall boy didn't say anything. All the sudden, he pulled Yeonjun to a hug, resting his head down on his shoulder, completely catching him off his guard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Are you scared of me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Yeonjun was rendered silent for a while, the least thing he could do was return Soobin's hug, running his fingers through his dark locks as the tall boy cried on to his shoulder "No, of course not." He finally replied back with a soothing tone, only to make Soobin cry even harder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I'm the one who chose to show myself to you." Soobin said with a sniffle "Ever since I caught you eating here by yourself, you don't even seem to be bothered that you're in this 'abandoned' bathroom." He continued "Other kids would come here occasionally to smoke or gossip, they would leave quickly, though, acting like they're aware of me being here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Yeonjun was completely bewildered by everything at his current state of mind. Everything happened so sudden, and that he couldn't just process all of it with his mortal brain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________As his mind kept running, Yeonjun's hands roamed autonomously, caressing Soobin's back so tenderly. He wasn't aware of it before Soobin finally pulled himself away from the hug, proceeding to gaze at Yeonjun with his teary eyes, his face completely flushed from all the crying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________You're a ghost, Yeonjun thought, an adorable one that is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Yeonjun, do you want to help me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He quickly nodded in response without further any questions. What kind of question is that? At this point, he was willing to jump off a cliff if it were to help this poor ghost boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I will help you. Please, whatever it takes to stop your misery."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Soobin smiled through his tears, once again showing those adorable pair of dimples on his cheeks. He grabbed Yeonjun's shaking hands and held them, making his face turn to all shades of red and pink_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________God, this isn't the right time. _Yeonjun mentally argued with himself.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Soobin pursed his lips together, before getting his words out to Yeonjun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"First, I must show you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew, this one's pretty intense to write, but wait 'til chapter 4 is released👀.
> 
> so our Yeonjun haven't interacted with the other characters for now, but hey, at least our boy's making a progress.
> 
> i died of cuteness writing this, ghost!Soobin must be protected at all cost( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ ).
> 
> (p.s: somehow i couldn't get some words to be in italic and it really bothers me.)


End file.
